The Last Hope
by alexiskaye98
Summary: Then the camera switches to the boy. He's huge, with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He won the 73rd Hunger Games. I was planning on dying, but that all changed the second he smirked at the camera. Before I knew, my hand finds a letter opener and it's embedded between his images eyes. "I change my mind. Not about dying, but about killing. He's mine."
1. Broken

Ch. 1

Pain. The one thing I can never seem to escape. First, when my mother was killed in one of our districts many forest fires. Then, when my father committed suicide after he found out that my brother wasn't his son. Now, staring up at the massive screen in the district square, watching as the brutal blonde monster from district 2 hacks my brother, the only family I have left, the only person left I love, to pieces.

The final cannon sounds. Blood smeared on his face, the blue eyed monster stands over what was once my loving brother, wearing a sickening grin. _"Ladies and Gentleman we present to you the 73__rd__ Hunger Games Victor, Cato Lockhearst!" _

Something inside me breaks. It's the last small piece of hope I had left. That tiny bit of optimism, the hope that things might get better, now gone. I crumple to the ground screaming, my body racked with sobs. A peacekeeper walks over to me and attempts to get me to quiet down, but I don't. I won't. I want everyone to know exactly how I feel. Some people say emotions are weakness. To me, they show bravery. That you have the courage to not only feel something, but to let others know.

Someone bends down and whispers comforting words in my ear, but I don't listen. He was all I had. Now he's gone. Now I have nothing. Nothing to love. Nothing to care for. Nothing to live for.

**2 YEARS LATER**

It's Reaping Day. The 75th Hunger Games are about to begin. I wonder what this Quarter Quell's victims will have to endure. Just one more year and I'll be free from the monstrosity of these games. Not that I care, though. I wouldn't mind dying. I wish for it daily now. I've tried to grant myself its comforting numbness, but someone is always there to stop me. Stupid people, always in the way.

Making my way through the crowd of people gathered in the square, I am completely silent. I try my best to avoid this place. It brings back to many bad memories. This is where it happened. This is where I watched him die. This is where a part of me died too. A few unintended tears fall from my hollow, green eyes. People once called me pretty, due to my thick lashes, emerald eyes, and curly golden hair. They stopped after his death, though. He used to call me his pretty girl. Those who didn't know soon stopped after they witnessed my reaction to the compliment. I would stare at them blankly, and then fall to my knees crying hysterically. No one calls me pretty anymore.

"Oh how happy I am to see all of your lovely faces!" All eyes turn to the stage, falling on District 7's tribute escort, Auricula Sentemply. This year she's stuck with her usual tree theme. She's dressed in what looks like a body suit made of pine needles with a pinecone tutu. Her hair has been dyed bright green, and her skin seems to be the same color.

"Aren't you all just so excited about the Quarter Quell?" she trills enthusiastically. Silence follows. "Well you should be. It's the Quarter Quell!" she says in an attempt to get some reaction from the crowd. Silence. "Alright, now I'm going to read this year's Quarter Quell specifications!" She then proceeds to open a small white envelope. "Ooh, this is exciting! Alright, here we go. This year's specifications are the following: Any previous victors still within the reaping age and any family of past tributes from the last five year's games that are still within reaping age are eligible. If there isn't a boy or girl who fits these criteria then the spot shall remain empty."

I can feel everyone's eyes one me, but I keep my eyes trained on Auricula. She's about to draw the tributes. I don't know if any other girl fits the requirements, but I pray someone does. It's not that I'm afraid of dying; I just can't go to through with it like he did. I can't go to the places he went. I can't meet the people he met. I just can't. "Ladies first, of course." Auricula's thin, green fingers slip into the girl's bowl. She clears her throat before calling out the name, "Shayleigh Chrysanthe." I'm dead. I'm going to die, but not before I'm tortured by living all if his last moments. "Will Miss Chrysanthe please make her way to the stage. I don't bite, I promise," she calls out with a smile.

I snap back to reality and wipe my face of all emotions. Showing emotions shows bravery. I am not brave. I am weak. I am breakable. I am already broken. Making my way to the stage, I try to keep myself from shaking. I take my place beside Auricula, staring out into the crowd, not making eye contact with anyone. "Well aren't you a pretty little girl?" Someone in the crowd gasps. I fight to contain the sob that threatens to spill from my lips at any given moment. I won't give her the satisfaction of my reaction. I won't allow the Capitol to get to me. She still is staring at me as if waiting for a response. I guess she gets tired of waiting for my thank you that I won't be saying and dips her hand into the boys bowl. "Miles Jenley." I have no idea who this person is, but that good because now I won't feel bad if he as to kill me.

We are then ushered into the Justice building, where I am then escorted to the train. I see Miles pushed into a room. He gets to speak with his family one last time. I have no one, so therefore I have no need to sit in there.

In the train, I'm showed to my room. It's extremely luxurious. Of course, if we're going to die we might as well spend our last days in comfort. It's simple Capitol logic. I don't realize how tired I am until I lay down onto the bed and instantly slip into unconsciousness. When I wake, the train is moving. I walk out of my room, still in my mother's old grey dress from the reaping, and make my way to the sound of voices.

"Well look who it is. Sleeping Beauty finally decided to join us," a sarcastic voice says to me. I look up at the owner and see Johanna Mason, one of District 7's mentors. "And what can you do?"

I know the question is directed at my weapon and survival skills. I'm pretty good with an axe, pretty great actually. My survival skills are way more developed than any other district 7 tributes have been. I've been living off the streets for the past two years all alone, and before after my father died. But she doesn't need to know any of this. "Don't worry about me. I'm not going to try and kill anyone. I'm a bloodbath, and if not then, I'll be dead by the second day. No need to waste your time on me." Two shocked faces and one disappointed stare back at me. Miles looks like he didn't understand what I had just said, as if I had said it in another language. Auricula looks as id she might faint. Johanna seems to be disappointed in my giving up, like she expected more from me. Who is she to be disappointed in me? She doesn't even know me.

I sit down on the velvety couch and they all make their way over to where I'm sitting. I think that they're about to try and convince to not to give up, but Johanna just turns the T.V. on. It's the reapings. The District 1 girl is bubbly and flirty. She has way too much enthusiasm for my taste. Her brother was the 70th Hunger Games Victor. The boy, whose cousin was reaped in the 71st games, is really cocky. When their escort asks if he would like to say anything to the crowd he replies, "See you guys in a few days. That's all it's gonna take for me to win." He flashes a grin to the camera before it switches to District 2. The girl is short with dark hair and looks vicious. Her father won the 62nd games. Then the camera switches to the boy. He's huge, with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He won the 73rd Hunger Games. I was planning on dying, but that all changed the second he smirked at the camera. Before I knew, my hand finds a letter opener and it's embedded between his images eyes. Auricula faints and Miles looks bewildered. I turn to Johanna, whose face flashes surprise before settling into contentment.

"I change my mind. Not about dying, but about killing. He's mine."


	2. Pity

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the positive feedback (YAY)! So hope you enjoy and tell your friends and REVIEW! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. SUZANNE COLLINS DOES. EVEN THOUGH MY BRAIN IS PRETTY AMAZING I WOULD'VE NEVER THOUGHT OF SOMETHING AS AWESOME AS THE HUNGER GAMES: D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

Ch. 2

_"I change my mind. Not about dying, but about killing. He's mine."_

We have to stop in District 6 to replace the T.V. I destroyed. After the Avox finished installing it, we all pile up on the couches again to finish watching the Reapings. I let out a chuckle. Miles and Auricula sit as far away as possible from me, as if they're now wary because they know what I can do, but Johanna sits right next to me like we're the best of friends. Blight, who made an appearance a few minutes after I attacked the T.V., sits on Johanna's other side.

When Auricula turns the T.V. on, it picks up where we left off starting with Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith commenting on District 2. Caesar thinks that they might get a second time victor. It makes me smile that I'm going to be the one to prove them wrong.

The camera changes to District 3 after that. The boy is small, really small. His great grandfather won the 15th games. The girl is unmemorable; I can't even recall her name. When it flashes to a picture of both tributes, Johanna comments, "Bloodbath." I don't doubt it. I feel sorry for both of them because I know that neither of them will survive. I care, but at the same time I don't. I have my goal, and I plan on reaching it.

It then changes to District four. Both look like they could put up a fight. The boy, or should I say man, is none other than Finnick Odair. Miles stiffens. I guess too remembers how well Finnick is with a trident. The girl looks like she's already gone insane, you can tell from the hollowed look in eyes. I'm going to have to watch out for both of them in the arena. My thoughts are proven right by Johanna's silence.

Neither 5 nor 6 were memorable. 5 was small, both young. 6 was terrified, the girl bursting into tears on stage, the boy, who was the 67th games Victor, stood there stoically, having already accepted his fate. Blight simply states," Dead." after each recap.

Then it was us. They zoom in on my face as Auricula calls my name out. I look terrifying. My eyes gleam with determination, as Claudius describes it. My mother's grey dress looks much more form fitting than I remembered. It hugs my body and shows everything I didn't know I had. As I stand on stage holding my head high, a hush falls over the crowd that I didn't notice at the time. Johanna throws her arms around me and I snap out of my haze and stare at her in shock. "You look hot. This just helped me a TON with your angle." I continue to stare at Johanna now with my mouth hanging slightly ajar. "Yeah, I said it, and I'm sure every man in Panem is thinking it too." My cheeks warm at the thought. I turn my attention back to the screen where Caesar and Claudius are discussing me. "Well isn't she something! Who knew District 7 could produce such a beauty?" Caesar drawls. "Certainly not me, Caesar. She certainly looks like a contender." Claudius responds. "Just look at her, Claudius! The confidence radiating from her is unbelievable! And even if she doesn't have any weapon experience, Claudius, she's going to have the boy tributes wrapped around her pretty little fingers!" Caesar says with a laugh. "I couldn't agree more Caesar, I couldn't agree more. Speaking of boy tributes, wasn't it this years District 2 male that killed District 7's male tribute in the 73rd games?" "Oh, I do believe so! I also believe that it was her brother that he killed. Maybe District 2 would've taken it easier on 7 if he'd had known who his little sister was!" Both Claudius and Caesar burst into laughter. Then the camera switches to Miles, who fidgets in his seat nervously.

Once they're done discussing Miles, the cameras switch over to District 8. Like before, the next districts were unmemorable. 8, even though their girl was a past Victor, had already accepted that they were going to die and look defeated. 9 was terrified. 10 passed out. 11's girl was didn't even look reaping age. She was so young and so frail. The boy was the complete opposite, being big and tall. He looked like he might be able to take the monster, but he was my kill so that won't be happening. Then came 12. Unlike last year, 12's reaping was very uneventful. They, like 8, seemed to have accepted their death. I had thought they would have sent last year's victor, Katniss Everdeen's, sister in, but it was some past tributes niece.

"Well it looks like this year's games are going to rather interesting one, don't you think?"

"I agree with you completely, Caesar, what with all the skills going into these games."

"Not only that, but all the drama. Shayleigh Chrysanthe from 7 and Cato Lockhearst from 2 will definitely be spicing things up."

"This year is going to be a rather interesting one indeed."

Auricula flips it off before they can say anything else. I'm trembling in rage. I storm out of the room and run. I don't know where I'm going, but I don't care as long as I'm alone when I get there. Reaching the door leading outside, I throw it open and breathe in the fresh air. I sit down, tucking my knees under my chin, and try to wrap my head around this. Before I know it, tears are running down my cheeks. I curl up even tighter and allow myself to cry. I cry for at least an hour. It has been to long. The last time I cried was the Victory Tour, when I was forced to greet that monster. I hadn't cried in front of him, he would've enjoyed my weakness. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I waited until o could slip away unnoticed and ran to the Lumber Yards. I climbed to the top of the massive Redwood tree that the Yard Managers had forbidden anyone to cut. I nestled myself in its smooth branches and sobbed the entire night, only slightly comforted by the privacy the branches provided. Now it was different. I couldn't run to the trees and hide. I had to face it.

My thoughts were interrupted by the train coming to a screeching halt. I'm thrown into the metal bars barricading me from the tracks. My head slams into them and I curse loudly. I jump up quickly, but learn to late that it wasn't the best idea. Black spots cloud my vision and my head feels suddenly heavy. I grip the doorframe tightly as my vision begins to clear, and then slowly begin to make my way towards the dining car, where I had last left everyone.

When I find Johanna a do nothing short of scream at her, "Why the hell did we stop?! I almost fell off the train!" I stomp my way over to where she's standing as Auricula starts trying to calm me down for reasons I don't know. "What's going on?" I demand, glaring at everyone. They're hiding something from me, I can feel it. My eyes fall on Miles and I see the emotion I've been avoiding since his death. Pity. That's when it hits me. I run to the windows and my stomach drops at the sight. My eyes fall on the small group of people gathered at the boarding station. Emerald meets icy blue and before I fall completely into unconsciousness, one thought registers in my head.

We're in District 2.


End file.
